


now that's a lot of damage

by abrokenbloodline



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Danganronpa: A Broken Bloodline, percy's writings
Genre: Again, Cursed, Danganronpa: A Broken Bloodline - Freeform, Everyone's gay, F/F, F/M, M/M, Memes, a chatfic bc i need to get used to writing my own characters, bc i dont write anything else, danganronpa - Freeform, gang gang, im gonna munch im gonna crunch, kazuko has a nagito child kink, nanoka is a messTM, none of the komaeda kids can have candles either, one straight bb, pre-game, rei cant have candles, with like
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 01:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21171422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrokenbloodline/pseuds/abrokenbloodline
Summary: Monokuma has created "New Chat".Monokuma has added 26 people to "New Chat".Monokuma:Welcome, newcoming freshman! As you know, you have all been accepted to the prestigious new branch of Hope's Peak Academy. Like our principal said at the meeting you all attended, you will spend around a year in our older branch, preparing yourself for your freshman year. You have met each other already, unlike our past classes, so I just made this chat for you to bond and everything! Hope you have a great year, and we cannot wait to see you at Hope's Peak!Monokuma has left the chat.Yuki Saionji:lmao fuck yeah. hi people ill be spending my next four years with that ive only met once





	now that's a lot of damage

_ **Monokuma has created "New Chat".** _

_ **Monokuma has added 26 people to "New Chat".** _

**Monokuma:** Welcome, newcoming freshman! As you know, you have all been accepted to the prestigious new branch of Hope's Peak Academy. Like our principal said at the meeting you all attended, you will spend around a year in our older branch, preparing yourself for your freshman year. You have met each other already, unlike our past classes, so I just made this chat for you to bond and everything! Hope you have a great year, and we cannot wait to see you at Hope's Peak!

_ **Monokuma has left the chat.** _

**Yuki Saionji:** lmao fuck yeah. hi people ill be spending my next four years with that ive only met once

**Haname Saionji:** good grief

**Haname Saionji:** theres a LOT of siblings/half siblings in here so we all gotta be careful

**Yuki Saionji:** why?

**Haname Saionji:** we dont like incest.

**Rei Iruma:** how do you know that

**Yoriko Ludenberg: **In our entrance letters, which I presume we all received, it stated that our class, the 98th, is selective and only has students that are children of Hope's Peak Graduates.

**Yuki Saionji: **oh

**Yuki Saionji:** lmao

**Eris Enoshima:** OWO WHATS THIS

**Miki Nevermind: **Eris n o-

**Nanoka Nevermind:** wow, didn't know it did that

_ **Eris Enoshima changed their username to "god".** _

_ **god has changed Miki Nevermind's username to "jesus".** _

_ **god has changed Erin Enoshima's username to "the holy spirit".** _

**jesus: **i hate living

**Kazuko Harukawa:** what in the fresh tiddy is this

**the holy spirit: **how are tiddies fresh

**the holy spirit: **who the f u ck 

_ **god has changed Kazuko Harukawa's username to "fresh tiddy".** _

**jesus:** i see more people online now ,, so should we make rules and stuff for this chat or?

**Yoriko Ludenberg:** That would be the smartest course of action.

**god:** i ahvent even met you and i dont like you because of your typing

**Mirai Saihara:** do not be rude to ludenberg-san! we are all classmates, and we must get along!

**Yoriko Ludenberg:** It is quite fine, Saihara-kun. 

**Yoriko Ludenberg: **By the way, Enoshima-san, it's spelled haven't.

**god:** oh fuck you 

**Yuki Saionji: **first day talking and we already fighting :')

**Yuki Saionji: **wait werent you the white haired chick that managed to hit the principal in the face with his own microphone?

**god:** IT WAS AN ACCIDENT

_ **fresh tiddy has changed their username to "kazoo kid".** _

**god:** i hope youre cute, because youre boring as hell

**kazoo kid:** and i care about your opinion ,,, why?

**god:**

**the holy spirit:** holy shit

**jesus:** get cucked, eris

**god:** shut up

**kazoo kid: **besides, you would know if i was cute or not. you've met me

**god:** i dont remember names ok

**the holy spirit: **werent u the blonde chick? ultimate dj right?

**god: **oh fuck

**kazoo kid:** yep! :D

**the holy spirit: **you're definitely cute then

**kazoo kid:** thanks!

**Yuki Saionji:** ha gay

_ **Haname Saionji has changed Yuki Saionji's username to "twink".** _

**twink:** fucking dammit

**Utano Yonaga:** language!

**Haname Saionji: **wasnt ur dad the one who went all jd on the school when he went here

**the holy spirit:** yes :')

**twink:** ;)))))))))) we'll watch the smoke pour out the door

**Haname Saionji:** bring marshmallows, we'll make smores

**Nanoka Nevermind: **mom help im scared

_ **god has changed Haname Saionji's username to "jd".** _

_ **god has changed Nanoka Nevermind's username to "meme queen".** _

**meme queen:** oh i like this, ty 💖

**god:** yyyyyyyyw,,

**jesus:** gay

**meme queen: **rude :0

**meme queen:** eris, ur very sweet 

**twink:** h a g a y

**meme queen:** ur user is literally twink ,,

**jesus:** exposed

**meme queen:** ur on my hit list s i s ;)

**jesus: **fuck

**Utano Yonaga:** language!

_ **god has changed Utano Yonaga's username to "nono words".** _

**jesus:** can i change my name?

**god: **no

**meme queen:** f

**the holy trinity:** f

**twink: **f

**nono words:** f

**kazoo kid:** f

**meme queen:** no one else is here

**god:** thats bc its 3am

**jesus:** ouch. lets go to sleep and annoy the others tmrw?

**kazoo kid:** ya

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to my chatfic that ill only publish two chapters of before i start writing the actual killing game and all it's angst  
this is just for some pregame personalities owo


End file.
